A self-light-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting element has a first electrode, a layer including a light-emitting layer and a second electrode sequentially on a board, and produces light when recombination of hole and electron takes place in the light-emitting layer with the application of a DC voltage between the first electrode and the second electrode. There is a case in which the produced light is taken out from the side where the first electrode and the board are provided, but also, there is a case in which the produced light is taken out from the side where the second electrode is provided, namely, from the side opposite to a circuit including TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and wiring, in order to increase an aperture ratio.
As an example of display devices using the self-light-emitting element, there is a light-emitting device using the organic light-emitting element (for example, refer to PTL 1). Further, a method of preventing external-light reflection by disposing a color filter and a shielding film serving as a black matrix (for example, see PLT 2) has been proposed.
However, in these display devices in the past, the light produced in the light-emitting layer is not taken out from the inside of the device due to total reflection and the like, and it cannot be said that light utilization efficiency is excellent.
Therefore, it has been suggested to dispose an optical component called a reflecting board (a reflector) directly above the organic light-emitting element, thereby improving light extraction efficiency (for example, see PLT 3). In this optical component, two or more optical functional elements shaped like a protrusion are disposed on a substrate such as glass, and a reflecting mirror film is formed on the side of the optical functional elements.